


Not all the birds are to be trusted

by Altariel



Series: Variations in the Song [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't the Council of Elrond send Gwaihir to drop the Ring into Mount Doom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all the birds are to be trusted

They took counsel and said, "Give it to the Windlord, brave and true. He can bear this burden for us, to the uttermost end." But it was a long journey, into peril, with the Winged Terror beating always at his back, and no companions for his flight.

Long have we guarded our borders, but how can men guard against the sky? First the grey mist feathered out from the East, and then great clouds of them came, shrouding the lands below. The shelling starts as if heaven itself has turned upon us, and everywhere inhuman eyes are bright and ever-watchful...


End file.
